


Prophets

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: It's a rare occurrence when there are two prophets at the same time. Especially when they are both staying under the same roof. Sam and Dean tease them at every turn, trying to get them together.





	

Two weeks. That is all it had taken to turn your life completely sideways. Now your family thought you were dead, your friends hundreds of miles away, and your house was now a military style bunker. You had never asked for this to happen, but yet here you were, a prophet of the lord, under the protection of Sam and Dean Winchester, amazing hunters, and pretty good family substitutes.

But lately they had been gone, leaving you alone in the drafty apartment, with nothing but old books and your laptop to keep you company. It was lonely, and you hated it, but you understood why they left you behind. It was too dangerous for you out there. With Angels looking for you, Demons also, expecting you to translate this stone slab that seemed to be important to everyone. 

So lost in your own thoughts, you didn't hear the heavy iron door groan as it was opened, or the footsteps heading down the stairs. But you did hear Dean's voice echoing through the spacious room, shooting your head straight up as you watched him and his brother Sam walk down the stairs, a timid and scared man behind them. He was short, at least much shorter than both the giant Winchester brothers. Wearing an almost pink colored shirt under a maroon sweatshirt, he had a little bit of stubble on his chin. His hair, from where you were sitting, you could see was dark and shiny, and he glanced toward you, his eyes huge as he took in the overwhelming appearance of the bunker.

"Y/N! We brought you a friend!" Dean boomed, coming over and plopping down in a seat next to you. "This is Kevin. He's a prophet too. Met him a couple weeks ago, had him holed up on a ship, but decided to bring him down here. Keep you company. Thought maybe the two of you could work together on the Tablet he has."

"Another prophet? I thought Cas said there should only be one at a time?" You questioned, watching as both Sam and Kevin came closer into the room. He was handsome, even though he looked like he wanted to bolt at any minute, but you didn't blame him. 

"That's what we thought too? But then we met Kevin, and he can read the chicken scratch on the Tablets too. So, we figured he'd be safer with us too." Sam explained, plopping a large hand on Kevin's shoulder, making him jump. "I'm going to show Kevin to his room."

You watched as they walked out of the library, before Dean turned to you with an expectant look on his face. "So, what do you think?"

"What do you mean?" You asked, turning your attention back to your computer. 

"Well, I was just thinking. He's a prophet, you're a prophet. Maybe you're meant to be together or some crap." Dean suggested, pulling your attention away from your laptop.

"Are you serious? You're trying to set me up with him?" You questioned, watching as Dean's smile grew huge.

_______________________________________________________

That had been over a week ago. Things settled down quickly after that. Soon you and Kevin became close friends, spending almost all of your time together in the library, studying the tablet. 

"Why don't you just kiss him already." Dean whispered in your ear, low enough that Kevin couldn't hear. Stepping back before you could smack him, he started laughing at the look on your face.

"Dean!" You exclaimed, startling Kevin.

"What? You know you want to!" He yelled over his shoulder, heading towards the kitchen.

"What do you want to do?" Kevin asked, pulling his attention away from the tablet to look at you. His eyes were red, and he was rubbing his temples, no doubt a headache forming. 

"Nothing. Don't listen to him." You pleaded. "But, why don't we take a break? Watch a movie or something?"

After agreeing to a movie, you set one up on your laptop in your bedroom, away from the prying eyes of a certain Dean Winchester. Both of you lounged against your headboard, a bowl of popcorn in between the two of you as (your favorite movie) started playing. Before the opening scene could even start, Sam came rushing into the room. "Ooh, movie time! He exclaimed, sitting down uninvited on your bed, making you slide over until you were squished against Kevin. Blushing slightly, you looked up to see him smiling down at you, unperturbed about the new situation. Huffing slightly, you picked up the bowl, setting it down on your lap, getting back to watching your movie. 

"You know, now's the perfect time to make a move." Sam whispered in your ear, playfully elbowing you.

"What? Now you're in on this too?" You whispered back, the loudness of the movie hiding your words from Kevin.

"Of course. You're like my sister, and sisters need picked on." He chuckled, before pushing you even closer to Kevin, before climbing off the bed. "Alright guys. I'm gonna call it a night. You two try to behave without me."

"Night Moose." You yelled, watching as he left the room, leaving your door opened a crack.

Reaching over to grab a handful of popcorn, Kevin glanced over at you. "Are those guys acting weird, or is it just me?"

"No, it's not just you." You admitted. "They're trying to get us together. Something about both of us being prophets or something like that."

Waiting to see what his reaction to that news would be, you were surprised when he reached over, grasping your hand in his. The gesture was sweet, something you weren't expecting in your kind of life. "Why don't we make them happy then." He suggested, leaning over and softly placing his lips on yours. 

Leaning forward, you let him kiss you, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands settled on your hips. "There, that should make them happy." He smiled at you, as soon as the sweet kiss was finished.

"How would that make them happy?" You asked. "They didn't even see it?"

"Yes we did!" Dean exclaimed, pushing the door open. "Sam, you owe me ten bucks. I told you it would only take a week!"

"Jerk." Sam muttered, pulling out his wallet.

"Bitch." Dean exclaimed happily, before plopping down on the bed, sending you bouncing towards Kevin who wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight to his side. "Now, start the movie all over. It's movie time!"

Laughing, you started the movie all over again, as the four of you jostled and moved until everyone was situated on your bed. With your back to Kevin's chest, you relaxed as he put his arms around you, wondering if the two of you were really meant to be together. After all, there had never been two prophets alive at the same time.


End file.
